


Love Child

by SkylynnShimmertail



Category: DAKAICHI (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Presents, Romance, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 20:41:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17794403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkylynnShimmertail/pseuds/SkylynnShimmertail
Summary: It's Valentine's day and after weeks of hard work, Takato is looking forward to a break. But Junta asks him to come to his place for a surprise.





	Love Child

* * *

It was Valentine’s Day, the time when couples come together and to give each other gifts. Things like chocolate, balloons, teddy bears and the like crowded rooms, lobbies and store fronts and men and woman met, laughed and hugged. A time for sweetness, cuddling and all things soft, pink and angel shaped.

         For Takato Saijo, twenty-year veteran actor and former “Most Huggable Man”, it was a time for rest; at least it was at this very moment. Just because he wasn’t at the top of the rankings anymore, that didn’t mean the demand for him was lower than it had been before.  Commercials, interviews and guest appearances had kept Takato busy for the last couple of months; having filled up his schedule after Christmas, he had been up to his ears in work.

         He sat in the back of the car and leaned back in his chair and sighed deeply, pinching the bridge of his nose as they left the studio. He had been out of bed since six o’clock that morning and it was now nearing nine o’clock at night.

“You did very good today, Takato-san. I know that you’ve been working very hard for the last couple of weeks, but after this you’ll be able to take a break for a while.” Sasaki-san said whilst keeping his eyes on the road ahead.

Takato covered his mouth as he yawned, “How does my schedule look?” He asked as he blinked the tears away.

“You don’t have anything else for a while now,” He answered, smiling into the rearview mirror. “You can take a long break and relax.”

Takato looked out the window at the men and women walking the sidewalk holding hands and decorative bouquets. There was still a slight chill in the air, so he hadn’t really expected so many people to be out and about. But, it honestly wasn’t that cold, so maybe people could go out if they were determined enough to make their reservations.

 _“Or if they just see each other so rarely, that this is their only chance…”_ Takato leaned his head against the cold glass and tapped a finger on the can of coffee he had picked up on his way out of the studio.

“Ah, Takato-san” Sasaki chirped, “You’ll be spending Valentine’s Day with Azumaya-san right?”

There was an undignified snort in the back seat as Takato choked on his gulp of the beverage and after putting his hand over his mouth to make sure he had swallowed, he sputtered out a “Hah?!”

“Mmm, Azumaya-san texted me this morning to ask if I would drop you off at his apartment after work today, he said he had something to show you after he got back from his filming.” Sasaki recalled, unaware of Takato’s blush accompanying shock, “With how hard you’ve been working, I thought it would be good for you to spend some time with somebody.” He smiled as Takato stared at the back of his seat, shock and confusion on his face.

Takato briefly considered telling Sasaki to turn the car around and go home, only imagining the things that the dangerously persuasive upstart that he called his “lover” would want to do to him on today of all days. But after remembering that Sasaki would most likely have something planned at home with his family, he decided to go ahead and swallow his dismay. He’d hate for Nana-chan to have to wait to give her father his Valentine’s card, she had showed it to Takato in secret the last time he visited and pouted as she told him how hard it was to wait.

So, with a slightly nauseous look on his face and a tight smile, “Yeah, sure!” He approved with a thumbs up.

* * *

 Takato could feel pure and absolute fear bubble in his stomach as he removed the keycard and unlocked the door. He took a deep breath as tried to brace himself for whatever waited on the other side; Junta would probably end up skipping over to him and wishing him a happy Valentine’s day, he’d pull him to the couch and probably give him all kinds of roses and chocolates and maybe even a giant teddy bear.

Then, he’d drag Takato into the bedroom, push him onto the bed, run his hands all over his sides and chest, kiss and lick anywhere he could and then-

Takato shuddered as he walked over the threshold with his eyes clenched shut. He took breath and called out.

“Ch-Chunta?” He stood in place for a moment, but when he opened his eyes he saw…darkness. Well, darkness and the light from the buildings outside of the window. The apartment was totally empty; there was no big meal on the table, no gaudy and flashy decorations and no Chunta.

Takato didn’t have much time to think about whether or not something was wrong, before he felt his phone buzz in his pocket.

He held the phone to his ear. “Uh, hai?”

“Takato-san!”

Takato immediately felt his nerves cool as he heard the frighteningly cheerful call of his name.

“Chunta? Where are you, did something happen?” Takato questioned as he walked into the apartment and laid his things down.

“Yes, I missed my plane.” Takato could hear talking in the background and Junta’s voice kept going in and out.

“Oh, did something happen?”

“Uh no, I just needed to see somebody.”  Takato strained to hear him. Junta was saying something else, but he couldn’t make it out.

“What?” He could just hear a couple of words.

“…beautiful…love…” A woman’s voice responded to Junta.

“Chunta!” Takato called out. “Chunta, I can’t hear you! What are you saying?”

The call was beginning to get fuzzy, but Junta’s voice was coming through just enough for Takato to hear one thing. “…surprise…”

“Chunta!” Takato heard a beep and looked at his phone to see that the call had dropped.

“Surprise?” Takato wondered out loud, only to get a text message at that exact moment.

 **[ Something came up. sleep over so I csn see you tomorrow. Happy Valentines Day!]** A little emogi heart, surrounded by twinkling stars sat at the end of the message.

Takato chuckled, “Baka” and with that remark, he put his phone down.

Takato took out the clothes he kept over at Junta’s place and crawled into the bed. As he changed, he couldn’t help but think about what he’d heard on the phone.

“Beautiful?” There were a lot of things that could be considered beautiful, but with this being Junta, he could very well have been talking about Takato himself.

Takato had accepted that he was stuck with Junta and he knew that Junta wouldn’t cheat on him. But, he really couldn’t think of many other possibilities.

As Takato crawled under the covers of Junta’s bed, he relaxed and tried to go to sleep.

He rolled over…and over again…then onto his back…and then on his stomach…

Takato got an annoyed look on his face as his shirt suddenly felt too tight on his body.

“Hmph!” He grunted as he sat up. “That perverted angel;“ he growled as he pulled his shirt off and threw it on the floor. “if he’s not fondling me under my shirt, we’re both naked!” He blushed as he suddenly realized what he had just said out loud, but after looking around the dark apartment and reminding himself that he was alone, he crawled back under the covers and felt himself giving into the exhaustion.

* * *

 When morning came, Takato was reluctant to wake up; he groaned and covered his head with the blanket.  He was almost asleep again when he felt something soft press up against his forehead. When he registered it, along with the extra weight on the bed, he was able to vaguely recall being woken up by someone coming in, only to be told to go back to sleep as they crawled in beside him.

He pushed his face further into his pillow and ignored the persistent nuzzling by the thing pressing into him.

“Takato-san”

“Ngh,” Takato grunted.

“Takato-san, I have a surprise.” Junta whispered gently.

“Mmm, can’t it wait?” Takato whined.

“Takato-saaaaan.” Junta almost begged next to him.

Junta pulled the comforter away from his head so Takato’s face was exposed to the morning light. “All you have to do is open your eyes.”

Takato sighed and heaved himself up onto his elbow. He rubbed his eye with his fist for a minute and did as Junta asked him to.

He saw Junta smiling while he kneeled on the other side of the bed; his head resting on a fist and the sunlight very nearly illuminating the wings Takato knew were on his back.

But what held Takato’s attention was on the mattress between them. Takato had assumed that it was Junta that had been pressing into his face but as he looked at the thing in front of him, he realized that was not the case.

A small, black ball of fur with a rose red collar blinked at him, amber eyes too large and wide with a cute white patch on its chest.

“…what?” Takato looks at Junta, who simply sits there and sparkles in the sun’s bright light.

“Happy Valentine’s Day!”

Junta moved to sit on the bed and the little fuzzball stares up at them both for a moment, before standing up and padding softly over to Takato.

“Junta…what is that?” Takato quietly worked out of his throat as he kept his eyes on the little animal that was currently trying to crawl up the covers to get to his bare stomach.

“It’s a kitten” Junta’s radiant smile nearly blinded Takato as he reached down to pluck the little thing up into his hands to hold up in front of Takato’s face.

“I wanted her to be here for you on Valentine’s Day, but the shoot took longer than expected. By the time we both got here, you were already asleep, so I spent the night putting all her things away and setting everything up.” Junta turned to look into the living room where small mouse shaped toys and sticks with feathers on them were lying strewn across the floor.

Takato looked at the mess of toys and the scratching post that had been set up, trying to make sense of everything. “So…this is why you wanted me over.” He asked as he turned to see the subject of this conversation being held right in front of his eyes.

“Mh-hm! Go ahead and hold her, she’s so sweet and cute! But not as cute as you!” Junta said as he scooted up close to the love of his life.

Holding the kitten in one hand and taking Takato’s in the other, Junta gently set the little animal in Takato’s lap, where the sheets and covers pooled. He then pulled Takato’s hands over it until they were resting on the kitten’s side.

Takato stared at it and the kitten looked up and stared right back. Then it opened its bright pink mouth and let out a little whispering squeak.

Takato choked right there.

Junta leaned against Takato’s shoulder and looked down at the little kitten, who had decided to sit up and look at it’s new dark-haired owner.

“Do you like her?”

Takato picked the kitten up in his cupped hands and held it against his chest. “I love her.” He said as he found himself smiling as the kitten purred against his heartbeat.

“She still needs a name. I wanted you to name her, that’s why I was so eager for you to see her.”

Takato looked at Junta and back at the kitten. Tired and worn out from the plane ride and the new environment, it was actually beginning to fall asleep in his hands. He pe its soft head as it fell asleep.

“…Ai…let’s call her Ai.” Takato ran a finger over the newly named cat’s red collar.

Junta kissed Takato’s temple. “I love it.”  They watched the kitten sleep for a while, before Takato asked if Junta had gotten her a bed.

“Hai! Wait here.” Junta slipped into the living room and returned with a puffy, cushioned pet bed. He gave it to Takato who placed it on the shelf behind the bed, so the kitten could look down on them. Takato placed Ai on the cushion and stroked her one last time.

“Th…” Takato looked away and blushed. “Thank you, Chunta.” He said with his face burning.

Junta quickly threw himself on Takato, pinning him to the bed.

“Eh, oi!” Takato shouted as the bed shook slightly from the tackle. “Careful, you’ll knock her off!”

“I’m sorry,” Junta said, looking too happy to actually be sorry. “I was just so excited to give her to you. When I saw Takato-san holding Ai-chan, I got so excited.

“What?” Takato asked while trying to push Junta off of him. “Why would you get excited seeing me hold a kitten?”

Junta smiled down at him. “Because she’s like our child.”

Takato froze and looked at him with his cheeks a deep red color.

“While I was working, I met my co-stars son and daughter when they came to visit the set.” Junta rested his body on top of his lover.“ They said that having children was a great experience; that when you love somebody, you want to start a family with them. I heard that and realized that Takato-san and I probably won’t have children.” Takato looked at him with surprise.

Junta gave a deep sigh. “I don’t need children to be happy, I only need you. But I still want us both to take care of something together.” Junta lifted himself above Takato and gave him another bright smile.

“So, while I was doing the shoot, I found out one of the people on set had a cat who had just had kittens!”

Takato looked at him as though he was insane. “Don’t just make those decisions on your own!”

“She gave me Ai-chan’s paperwork and all the things we’d need and it ended up taking so long, that I missed my flight. But it was worth it to finally see Takato-san hold Ai-chan!”

Junta kissed him on the forehead and pointed to the living room. “I’ve got other presents for you too! I made hot chocolate for you and I got you lots of souvenirs!”

Takato pushed at him, “Get off of me! It’s my day off and I’m sleeping in today!”

“Please Takato-san!” Junta wrapped his arms around him.

“No!”

“1,000 ye-“

“Go to hell!”

Their fighting soon woke the little kitten. Ai, who saw her new owners wrestling on the bed, decided that she wanted to play too and jumped onto Takato’s face.

“See? Ai-chan wants you to get up too!”

Takato plucked the kitten off his face and stared at her while she looked back at him. As the little kitten reached out to pat him on the nose and Junta watched the scene unfold with white feathers floating onto the bed, Takato groaned.

“Just what I need…two clingy angels…”

**Author's Note:**

> Ai="Love"
> 
> We really need more pics for this anime, it does such a good job setting up the characters and I decided to help out by making something for Valentine's Day!
> 
> If everybody wants, maybe I can write more things with Ai one day!
> 
> Hope everyone enjoys!


End file.
